


Daryl's First Love

by AMWaaker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMWaaker/pseuds/AMWaaker
Summary: He left her behind at the prison.  He had no choice.  Any love he had for her was put aside in his need to survive.  She came back to him three years later.Just a tiny drabble.





	

He left her behind at the prison. He had no choice. Any love he had for her was put aside in his need to survive. She came back to him three years later.

It was a remarkable day in Alexandria for Daryl. If you asked anybody else about the day, they would not have noted anything dissimilar in the day to all the others. 

She came barreling towards the gates with little warning. All the guards heard was her sweet music, but did not see anything coming until she was almost upon them.

He had replaced her with another. He dared not compare the two. He had written her off as long relegated to the graveyard their prison home had become. Had not dared that she would survive to see another day outside of those walker filled fences.

Spencer let her in. With her was a man. Daryl didn't give a shit about who he was or how he had met up with her. Only that he was with HER. How dare that man claim her as his. She was always his even though she was Merle's first.

He pushed the man aside and climbed on her, guiding her to his home where she belonged. Only with him.

As soon as he mounted her, the animal in him came out – having been forcibly tamed over the last three years with her replacement.

He wasn't going to share her. 

He was not going to leave her.

Negan could not have her.

His Triumph was home.


End file.
